My Heaven
Ich hasse es schlafen zu gehen. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe es zu schlafen. Nur das Schlafengehen bereitet mir Angst. Jede Nacht höre ich es. My Heaven… Doch alles der Reihe nach. Es begann vor etwa 4 Wochen, als ich mich mit meinem besten Freund Tom über gruselige Songs unterhielt. Wir interessieren uns allgemein für gruselige Sachen. Wir haben schon hunderte Horrorfilme gesehen und dutzende Geistergeschichten gelesen. Doch das Ganze härtete uns jedenfalls ab. Wir wollten es auf einer ganz neuen Liga bringen und fingen an, mit den paranormalen Sachen zu experimentieren, so fingen wir zum Beispiel an, Gläserrücken zu spielen oder nächtliche Spaziergänge im Wald zu machen. Doch nichts machte uns Angst. Wir haben schon seltsame Dinge erlebt, die wir uns nicht erklären konnten und bei denen andere garantiert in Panik geraten wären. Doch wir steckten das Ganze weg ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ja, man könnte sagen, wir waren furchtlos. Mann, das waren wir auch! Doch es gibt immer etwas, das jeden bricht, denn auch ich bin nun gebrochen. Wir unterhielten uns also über gruselige Songs und forderten einander zu einer Wette heraus. Jeder von uns suchte sich einen gruseligen Song aus und gab ihn dem anderen. Derjenige muss diesen Song für die nächsten zwei Wochen zum Einschlafen anhören. Damals hörte sich die ganze Sache noch lustig und interessant an, doch wusste ich da noch nicht, auf was für einen Fehler ich mich da eingelassen hatte. Ich wusste, dass auch er wie ich ziemlich abgehärtet ist. Also musste ich gut überlegen, welchen Song ich ihm geben würde. Ich suchte im Internet nach gruseligen Songs. Ich fand einige, die ich jedoch nicht allzu gruselig fand. Nach langem Suchen habe ich mich schlussendlich für ‘‘Song of Unhealing‘‘ entschieden. Ich wusste, dass Tom ein riesiger Zelda-Fan ist und da der ‘‘Song of Unhealing‘‘ eigentlich ‘‘Song of Healing‘‘ war, einfach rückwärts gespielt, dachte ich mir, dass es ihm obendrauf noch einen traumatisierenden Bonus geben könnte. So clever war er jedoch auch. Er gab mir einen Song namens ‘‘My Heaven‘‘. Er sagte, dass er aus Silent Hill stammt und er wusste ganz genau, dass ich ein riesiger Silent Hill-Fan bin. Doch beim Titel ’’My Heaven’’ konnte ich mir nichts Schlimmes vorstellen. Doch so beunruhigend es sein mag, gibt es etwas Erschütterndes in diesem Song, bei dem man am liebsten den sichersten Platz unter der Bettdecke aufsucht, statt, wie der Titel sagt, im Himmel. Zuhause angekommen, surfte ich ein bisschen im Internet. Nur das allgemeine Zeug, 9gag, Facebook, Youtube usw. Gegen 12 Uhr ging ich dann ins Bett und steckte meinen MP3-Player an die Lautsprecher an. Natürlich musste man es nicht gerade laut anhören, jedoch sollte man es noch klar hören können. Ich testete die Lautstärke, indem ich einen Song von den Toten Hosen laufen ließ. Während der Song lief, holte ich meine Katze zu mir ins Bett und machte es mir bequem. Wenn ich jetzt im Nachhinein so darüber nachdenke, bin ich froh, dass meine Katze mir in dieser Nacht beistand. Ich schaltete das Licht aus, nahm den MP3-Player und suchte den Song. Ich hab es mir davor nicht angehört, weil ich dachte, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Silent Hill Song wie Room of Angels, Tender Sugar oder Waiting For You sei. Ein bisschen gruselig, aber doch eher schön klingend. Ich fand den Song unter Silent Hill. Ich drückte auf Play. Ich wünschte, ich hätte das nie getan. Es fängt mit einem Surren an, das wie ein Radio klingt, welches nach einer Frequenz sucht. Es hörte sich schrecklich und sehr haarsträubend an. Nach etwa 25 Sekunden steigt eine Blechtrommel im Hintergrund ein, die mir jedes Mal Gänsehaut bereitete. Man hört es immer in regelmäßigen Abständen. Der Song dauerte 3 Minuten und 18 Sekunden. Man kann es eigentlich keinen Song nennen, da er wirklich nur aus dem Surren und Blechtrommeln besteht. Ich geriet in Panik. Noch nie zuvor hatte mir etwas wirklich Angst bereitet, doch diese Aufnahme beunruhigte mich zutiefst. Aber ich war kein Feigling. Die Regeln besagten, dass die Lieder die ganze Nacht durch laufen müssen und das tat es nun auch. Ich habe in dieser Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Nicht mal für eine Minute. Total erschöpft ging ich am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit. Mir war klar, dass ich eine solche Nacht nicht mehr überstehen würde. Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen. So kam ich auf eine Idee im Stil von Eine Vergiftung heilt man mit noch mehr Gift.. Ich beschloss die ganze Zeit My Heaven zu hören, damit ich mich fest daran gewöhnen konnte und so nicht mehr Angst haben musste. Es funktionierte. Zwar war es nicht so leicht, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte, doch konnte ich in der zweiten Nacht schlafen. Von Tag zu Tag wurde es immer einfacher für mich. Man könnte sagen, ich habe mich komplett daran gewöhnt. Die 2 Wochen waren um. Ich war sehr froh, dass ich diese Sache überstanden hatte und dass ich es nicht mehr tun musste. Auch Tom war froh darüber. Ihn hat es auch richtig mitgenommen. Wir hatten beide die Wette überstanden. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch nichts Anderes erwartet. Wir ließen uns nicht so schnell klein kriegen. Wir dachten, dass das Schlimmste nun vorüber war. Wir ahnten jedoch nicht, was alles noch auf uns zukommen würde. Ich verbrachte den ganzen Abend mit Gameboy spielen und war so fest darin vertieft, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass es schon Mitternacht war. Obwohl ich nicht allzu müde war, entschied ich mich, schlafen zu gehen. Das würde die erste Nacht nach langer Zeit werden, in der ich kein unheimliches Surren hören musste. Es war so ungewohnt und doch so befreiend. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schlief, jedenfalls wachte ich wieder auf. Ich hörte das Summen und die Blechtrommeln. Als ich es wirklich realisierte, erschrak ich kurz, konnte mich jedoch wieder beruhigen, weil ich mir sicher war, dass ich einfach aus Gewohnheit meinen MP3-Player an die Lautsprecher angeschlossen und den Song selbst laufen gelassen hatte. Dem war aber nicht so, denn ich stellte fest, dass die Lautsprecher und mein MP3-Player ausgeschaltet waren. Da fing ich an, nervös zu werden. Ich wusste nicht, von wo My Heaven lief. Ich hatte keine anderen Lautsprecher oder Stereoanlagen. Mein PC war ausgeschaltet und trotzdem konnte ich es klar hören. Es hörte nicht auf. Ich fühlte mich schwach und schutzlos. Ich konnte kein Auge zu tun. Am nächsten Morgen dachte ich scharf darüber nach und hatte die Theorie aufgestellt, dass ich es mir nur eingebildet hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren es andere Geräusche, die ich gehört haben musste und automatisch als My Heaven identifiziert hatte, weil ich es schon gewohnt war, in der Nacht dieses ständige Surren und Trommeln zu hören. Also entschied ich mich, Ohrenstöpsel beim Schlafen zu verwenden, damit ich keine Geräusche wahrnahm und somit diese auch nicht in das Surren von My Heaven verwandeln konnte. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Ich wachte wieder auf, doch diesmal konnte ich nebst My Heaven noch was Anderes hören. Schreie! Schreie von hunderten von Menschen. Sie alle bettelten um ihr Leben. Es war unerträglich, dass ich die Ohrenstöpsel sofort wieder rausnahm. Ohne sie hörte ich einfach nur das schlichte Surren und Trommeln von My Heaven. Was in aller Welt war das? Was waren das für Schreie? Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. Die Angst versetzte mich in einen schrecklichen Rauschzustand. Ich ertrug es nicht mehr und hämmerte meinen Kopf gegen die Wand, bis er blutete. Ich schrie so laut ich konnte. Was danach geschehen ist, wusste ich nicht. Meine Eltern hatten mir erzählt, dass sie mich schreiend mit einem blutenden Kopf auf dem Boden gefunden hatten. Um drei Uhr morgens. Darauf hatten sie mich sofort in das nächste Krankenhaus gebracht. Dort hatte man Tests mit mir durchgeführt, um zu sehen, ob ich verrückt war. Die Ärzte stuften mich jedoch als normal ein und konnten nicht erklären, was mich in dieser Nacht in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Ich hatte niemanden von dem Lied erzählt, weil ich mir sicher war, dass man mir nicht glauben würde. Doch es wurde immer schlimmer. Inzwischen hörte ich die Schreie auch ohne Ohrenstöpsel. Ich konnte so nicht mehr weitermachen, also entschloss ich trotz allem, die ganze Geschichte dem Chefarzt zu erzählen. Das Gespräch lief gut und er hörte mir auch zu, ohne mich zu unterbrechen. Am Ende des Gespräches fragte er nach dem Lied. Er wolle es sich selbst anhören. Ich zögerte zuerst, aber ich wusste, dass er Chefarzt war und dass er wusste, was er tat. Ich gab ihm einen USB-Stick mit der MP3 Datei. Er steckte es in seinen Laptop und öffnete die Datei. Ich war ein bisschen aufgeregt, weil ich den Song noch nie mit jemand Anderem angehört hatte. Er drückte auf Play und ich versuchte, mich so gut es ging zu beruhigen. Ich wollte ja nicht vor dem Chefarzt durchdrehen. Ich wartete gespannt, bis der Chefarzt mir einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf. Ich schaute ihn fragend an und fragte mich, warum ich es noch nicht hören konnte. Der Chefarzt klickte an seinem Laptop rum und schaute nach, ob die Lautsprecher eingeschaltet waren. Um es zu testen, ließ er einen anderen Song, den ich nicht kannte, laufen. Sie waren eingeschaltet und doch hörte man nichts. Ich dachte mir, dass sein Laptop die Datei nicht richtig lesen konnte und packte meinen MP3-Player aus. Ich sagte dem Chefarzt, dass ich es auch von meinem MP3-Player laufen lassen könnte. So trennte er die Lautsprecher mit dem Laptop und steckte meinen MP3 Player an. Ich nahm den MP3 Player in die Hand und drückte auf Play. Es passierte nichts. Man konnte nichts hören. Verwirrt schaute ich meinen MP3-Player an, in der Hoffnung, dass ich es auf stumm geschaltet hatte. Während ich versuchte, das Problem zu beheben, rief mich der Chefarzt zu sich und sagte mir, dass ich auf seinen Laptop schauen solle. Er zeigte mir die Tonspur von der My Heaven Datei. Sie war flach. Es hatte weder Zacken noch Wellen. Es war nur flach, was bedeutete, dass ich My Heaven nur in meinem Kopf hörte. Diese schreckliche Erkenntnis löste bei mir einen Anfall aus. Ich wurde wahnsinnig. Ich schlug alles auf den Boden und schrie so laut ich konnte. Der Chefarzt versuchte mich zu beruhigen, schaffte es aber nicht. Er war gezwungen, mir eine Beruhigungsspritze zu geben. Die Spritze versetzte mich in eine Traumwelt. Ich stand mitten in einer Wüste. Der Himmel war rot. Überall waren Leichen zu sehen. Grässliche, verstümmelte Leichen. Das Einzige, was ich hören konnte war natürlich My Heaven. Ich lief zwischen den Leichen durch, in die Richtung eines roten Lichtes. Je näher ich dem Licht kam, desto mehr konnte ich wieder die Schreie hören. Mich anbettelnd ihnen zu helfen, riefen sie meinen Namen, doch ich wusste nicht wie ich ihnen helfen konnte. Schockiert bemerkte ich gar nicht richtig, dass sich etwas von hinten näherte. Es tippte mir auf die Schulter. Sobald ich mich umdrehte, rammte es sofort einen spitzen Gegenstand in meinen Bauch. Ich wusste nicht, was es war. Das rote Licht stand hinter diesem Wesen. Ich konnte nur seinen Umriss sehen. Es war groß, mit menschlicher Statur. Seine Augen leuchteten weiß und es hatte riesige Flügel auf seinem Rücken. Es kam näher und rammte mir den spitzen Gegenstand erneut in den Bauch, worauf ich aus meinem Traum erwachte. Ich fand mich in meinem Krankenhauszimmer wieder. Es war 4 Uhr morgens. Immer noch konnte ich My Heaven hören und es machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich schaltete meinem Laptop an und suchte die Datei. Ich drückte auf Play und drehte die Lautstärke auf, damit ich unterscheiden konnte, ob es nur in meinem Kopf lief oder auch auf dem Laptop. Tatsächlich funktionierte es. Ich konnte es nebst dem, dass es auch leise in meinem Kopf lief, noch lauter von meinem Laptop hören. Ich fragte mich jedoch, wieso es nicht beim Chefarzt funktionierte. Es war genau die gleiche Datei. Ich schaute mir die Tonspur an und sie war immer noch flach. Das konnte nicht möglich sein. Warum hatte mir Tom einen Song geben, den ich eigentlich gar nicht hören kann? Oder wusste er, dass ich es hören könnte? Konnten das noch andere? Ich hatte mir viele Fragen gestellt. Mir fiel aber ein, dass My Heaven aus Silent Hill stammt, also suchte ich auf Youtube den Silent Hill Soundtrack von My Heaven. Dass es genau die gleiche Version war wie diejenige, die ich von Tom besaß, überraschte mich nicht. Doch konnte ich interessante Sachen in den Kommentaren lesen. Die meisten Leute behaupten, bei diesem Lied nichts zu hören. Eine geringe Anzahl behauptet jedoch, dass sie noch nie so etwas Schreckliches gehört haben und jede Nacht von Albträumen heimgesucht werden. Ich fragte mich, warum man überhaupt so einen Song in ein Game packen kann. Am meisten interessierte mich jedoch, wer dieses Lied komponiert hat. Akira Yamaoka konnte es einfach nicht gewesen sein. Er hat schon für 7 Silent Hill Games die Musik komponiert. Hätte er so etwas wie My Heaven komponiert, wäre er garantiert nicht mehr Komponist für Silent Hill Games. Ich suchte nach dem Soundtrack online und lud es mir runter. Komischerweise war My Heaven nicht auf dem Soundtrack. Also gehörte My Heaven gar nicht zu Silent Hill. Ich googelte My Heaven und Silent Hill. Ich fand nirgends eine offizielle Bestätigung von Konami, dass sie jemals ein solches Lied besaßen. In keinem Game und in keinem Soundtrack. Und da Konami die Erfinderfirma von Silent Hill war, konnte ich mir zu 100% sicher sein, dass diese Information stimmte. Es wurde wahrscheinlich nur mit dem Namen Silent Hill Soundtrack auf Youtube gestellt, um mehr Viewers zu bekommen. Um mehr Menschen zu traumatisieren. Es waren mehrere Uploads von My Heaven auf Youtube. Darum konnte ich nicht sagen, von wem es wirklich stammte. Tagelang recherchierte ich, geplagt von nächtlichen Albträumen, die immer gleich waren. Das Surren und Trommeln wiederholte sich ständig in meinem Kopf und trieb mich immer mehr in den Wahnsinn. Die Ärzte konnten mir nicht helfen. Sie versuchten es, aber sie schafften es einfach nicht. Ich gab es auf. Mir war klar, dass ich nicht so weiterleben mochte. Ich wollte ein Leben ohne Angst und Terror. In dieser Nacht hatte ich einen anderen Traum. Ich stand in einem dunklen Raum. Nichts war zu hören, nicht mal My Heaven. Ich konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Mit der Zeit fand ich heraus, dass nichts im Raum war. Es war einfach leer. Es hatte eine Tür, die abgeschlossen war. Ich überlegte mir, was ich als nächstes tun sollte, bis plötzlich ein einziges Weinen aus dem anderen Ende des Raumes zu hören war. Langsam lief ich hin und konnte eine junge, weinende Frau erkennen, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Ich fragte sie, warum sie weinte, doch sie antwortete nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und lief wieder langsam von ihr weg. Doch dann sagte sie: Hörst du es? Ich wusste nicht, was sie damit meinte und fragte nach, worauf sie erwiderte: Hörst du den Himmel? An diesem Punkt wusste ich genau, was sie meinte. Schockiert stand ich da, mein Herz raste. Sie drehte sich um und schaute mich an. Ihre Augen waren ausgestochen. Panisch rannte ich durch die Tür, die dann seltsamerweise offen war. Doch davor wartete wieder dieses geflügelte Wesen. Es rammte mir wieder einen spitzen Gegenstand in den Bauch. Ich fiel auf die Knie und starrte direkt in seine weißen Augen. Ich erwachte und das führt uns nun zum heutigen Tag. Ich weiß nicht, was dieser Traum mir sagen wollte. Die Wüste mit dem roten Himmel. War das der Himmel? Und das geflügelte Wesen. War das ein Engel? My Heaven sollte wohl das Geräusch darstellen, welches man im Himmel ständig hört. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir in den letzten 4 Wochen geschehen ist und warum nur bestimmte Menschen Geräusche bei diesem Lied hören können. Ich bin am Ende. Ich mag keine Fragen mehr stellen. Ich möchte nur, dass es aus meinem Kopf geht. Ich möchte vergessen. Wie konnte Tom, mein bester Freund, mir so etwas antun? War das alles Absicht? Oder hatte er sich gar nichts dabei gedacht? Ich habe schon 2 Wochen nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Was er wohl treibt… Ich habe dir alles erzählt. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht ist deine Sache. Wenn du willst, kannst du My Heaven auf Youtube suchen. Doch bete, dass du dann nichts hörst, und falls doch, dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du besser mit der Situation umgehen kannst als ich. Meine Geschichte endet hier und jetzt. Sei gewarnt, wenn du dich darauf einlässt. Egal wie mutig oder stark du bist, es gibt immer etwas, das jeden bricht. So wie My Heaven mich gebrochen hat. Ich hoffe, dass es Tom gut geht. Weitere Fragen werde ich ihm in der Hölle stellen, denn ich will nicht in den Himmel. Ich will nicht. Nicht mehr. Lebt wohl. Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang